Tokyo Kiss
by Kami Sayuri
Summary: Amu's true love Tadase invites her on a trip to Tokyo and she could bring whoever she wants...but what happens when Amu "decides" to bring Ikuto? AMUTO


School. A wretched place that gives freaking homework. The only real reason why I go to stupid Seiyo Elementary is because of my crush, Tadase Hotori.

Despite my thoughts, I heard his sweet voice echoing through my head.

"Hinamori. Hinamori-san," Tadase said.

"Yes, Tadase?" I said.

"I'm not Tadase," A voice said, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

It was Yaya.

"I'm so sorry, Yaya!" I said.

"It's alright! Aw, my little Amu-chi grew up!" Yaya smiled.

"Yaya!" I shouted.

"Ooh, Tadase at 8:00," Yaya smiled.

I lightly slapped her arm.

"Owies," Yaya sniffed.

"Hello, Hinamori," Tadase smiled.

"Hello, Tadase, what do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my hot and spicy image.

"Hinamori, I have a favor to ask of you," Tadase smirked.

Not a sly smirk. A sweet one.

"Yes…," I said, urging him to continue.

He handed me an envelope.

"I'm inviting you to come with me and our friends to a hotel in Tokyo tomorrow. Since tomorrow's the start of winter break, I thought it would be fun to go on a trip all week.

You can invite anyone you want," Tadase smiled.

This is your chance to confess, Amu.

"Alright, I'll be there!" I said.

I gave my best cutesy smile, which totally broke my whole hot and spicy act.

" leave tomorrow," Tadase smiled.

At home, I flopped on my bed, smiling at the invitation Tadase gave me.

All of a sudden, I heard a light tap on my window.

"Ikuto!" I whisper-shouted.

I opened the balcony window and Ikuto slid inside my room.

I think he noticed the invitation I was still holding in my hand, because he was staring at it roughly.

"Did the Kiddy King give you that piece of junk?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes. But it's not a piece of junk! It's an invitation to a hotel in Tokyo that we're going to tomorrow. He's inviting all his friends. He said I could invite anyone I want," I explained.

Right after the words came out of my damn mouth, I knew I regretted saying it.

"Crap!" I whispered.

"Hey, any chance you can invite me…," Ikuto said.

"No," I said.

"Please?" Ikuto said.

He pounced on my bed and started to come for me.

"Ikuto…, don't move an inch," I said, putting my feet on his chest.

I tried pushing him off the bed, but that didn't work at all.

A noise under my pillow surprised me, making me jump into Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked.

"No, Ikuto, I think my Charas are laughing under my pillow," I said.

I lifted the pillow and saw Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

"Let's go to Tokyo, let's go!" Ran said in a sing song voice. She was shaking her pom poms to her little chant.

"Su wants to go to Tokyo, too. There will be lots of yummy food~desu!" Su laughed.

"There are a lot of different forms of art in Tokyo," Miki explained.

"Maybe there will be lots of songs I can sing too in Tokyo!" Dia smiled.

"Aw, of course you guys can go to Tokyo!" I smiled.

"Yay yay yay yay!" Ren smiled.

"And I can't?" Ikuto pouted.

He was almost going to jump out of the window, (of course he was character changed) but I stopped him.

"Ikuto…, fine, you can go to Tokyo with us," Amu smiled.

Ikuto purred a licked my face.

"Hey!" I blushed.

"See you tomorrow...I'll be right here waiting for you," Ikuto smiled.

He jumped out of the window.

I didn't bother locking it.

I climbed into bed, and turned off the light.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia flew into their eggs and closed them.

"Goodnight, Amu," my Charas said.

"Good night," I said, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, I tried to get out of bed, but someone wouldn't let me.

I opened my eyes and shrieked.

"Good thing my parents are on a business trip and took Ami this week," I thought to myself.

"Good morning, my little strawberry," Ikuto licked his lips.

"Get out of here pervert! You know I have to change and take a shower, right?" I said.

"Yes, I know. But I can help you if you want," Ikuto said.

I shook my head and went to the bathroom.

I brought my change of clothes because I didn't want to risk coming out of the shower in only my towel.

After I made my way out of the shower and got dressed, I slipped into my room, seeing Ikuto on my bed and Yoru trying to wake up my Charas.

"Let's go," I said.

After Ikuto and I both character changed, we flew all the way to the airport. Our Charas flying right next to us, keeping up to our pace.

At the airport, we saw Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, and Nagihiko below us.

We flew to the ground and changed back to our regular selves, without anyone seeing.

"Hello, Hinamori. Oh, I see you brought a friend," Tadase said, gesturing to Ikuto.

Ikuto nodded.

"Our flight is boarding in ten minutes," Tadase said.

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

We all walked to our flight path and boarded the plane.

I sat next to Ikuto and Yaya, and Tadase sat next to Nagihiko and Kukai.

The flight took off, and Yaya quickly fell asleep.

Tadase was talking about certain school related-stuff with Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Hey, you like him right?" Ikuto said.

"Shh! Baka, Ikuto! He's right there!" I whispered.

Ikuto chuckled.

"I guess that answered my question," Ikuto smiled.

Ikuto stared at me for a moment, giving me an awkward feeling.

He looked away, and I did, too.

I stared at Yaya, which made me drift to sleep.

"Amu, Yaya, wake up!" A voice said.

"What?" I asked.

Waking up to see Kukai shoving Yaya around.

"Aaah!" Yaya wailed.

"We're here!" Ikuto said.

"Yaaaay!" Yaya smiled.

After finding the hotel we were staying in, we found our room and plopped on the beds.

"Hey, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well, how about boys on the right, girls on the left?" Tadase said.

"Yay! We get to sleep next to Amu!" Yaya said.

"Hey! There are three beds!" Kukai yelled.

"Oh! Then, Ikuto, you get your own," Tadase exclaimed.

We all climbed in bed because it was 10 P.M. in Tokyo, and fell asleep.

Well, tried too.

Yaya kept on kicking me and hugging me in bed.

"Ku-kukai…," Yaya smiled.

She talked in her sleep...wow.

I got out of bed leaving a whimpering Yaya in sleep next to my Charas and her Chara.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

It was Ikuto.

"No, not at all…," I said.

"Here, you can sleep next to me," Ikuto said.

"Ikuto~nya!" Yoru said.

Ikuto covered Yoru's mouth with his hands while Amu got in bed with him.

"Good night Amu," Ikuto smirked.

Amu rolled her eyes and fell asleep.

"Aw, Amu and Ikuto sleeping in a bed. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

That woke me up.

"Hey! Yaya!" I said.

"Mmph," Ikuto smiled, starting to hug me.

"Hey! Ikuto! Wake up!" I said.

Ikuto's eyes opened slowly facing Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko with dignity.

Even the Charas were snickering!

Ikuto smirked and got out of bed.

"See you later," he whispered in my ear.

That made me blush.

I looked up to see Tadase blushing and walking to the bathroom.

We all got ready and went out to do some sight seeing.

"Let's go see cherry blossoms!" Yaya said.

Everyone seemed to agree on that, and headed off.

When we got to a park, there were cherry blossoms on every tree. It was so beautiful!

"Ooh! Let's go feed the deer!" Kukai exclaimed.

Ikuto, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, and I started walking towards the deer, when all of a sudden Tadase stopped me in my tracks.

He sat me on the bench.

"Tadase, what…," I said.

All of a sudden Tadase pulled out a tiny box with a ring inside it. He got down on one knee.

"Amu, will you be my girlfriend?" Tadase said.

Noticing that we weren't with them, Kukai, Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Yaya glanced back in our direction and saw Tadase holding the ring out to me.

Ikuto clenched his fists and walked back to us.

"Oh, this is so unexpected," I said.

"Please, Amu?" Tadase smiled.

"Oh, Tadase, I would love to be your-," I started.

...But Ikuto picked me up bridal style and started running back to the hotel.

"No! Tadase!" I yelled.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled.

Kukai, Yaya, and Nagihiko ran back to us.

"Dude, you guys are way too young to be getting married," Kukai said.

"It wasn't a marriage ring. It was a promise ring," Tadase said.

"Don't worry Prince-," Yaya started.

She then covered her mouth right after she said this.

"I am no prince! I am the king! I will do whatever it takes to win Amu back!" Tadase said and started towards the hotel.

Back in the hotel room, Ikuto tried to pounce on me.

"Come here, Amu!" Ikuto smirked.

"No! I don't know what you want from me!" Amu said.

Finally, Ikuto caught up to me and pinned me on the wall.

"I love you Amu!" Ikuto smirked.

He kissed me on the lips.

"Ikuto, stop!" I said.

He kissed me again.

When Ikuto started to kiss me, I realized that my true love was Ikuto.

So I kissed him back.

When we were in the middle of kissing, Tadase banged the door open.

"No! Ikuto back away from her!" Tadase yelled.

Ikuto walked to the hotel door and pushed Tadase out. He locked the door and smirked.

"Well, Amu, I guess you are my girlfriend," Ikuto smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I smiled.

"And that's the way I want it to be forever!" I thought.

**Hi hi! This is your FanFiction Friend Kami! Please PM me, I would love to meet new people and read their Amuto stories...or Tadamu. But I think Amuto is more interesting! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my first story here on FanFiction and my first ever Shugo Chara! story that I was able to finish. Oh, by the way if you read all this you are a champion! (Or you must really love Shugo Chara!) Sorry if the story went down the hill a little bit, it's just because I was getting tired…yawn...I hope you enjoyed my story and remember to PM me! 3**

**Love,**

**Kami Sayuri**


End file.
